NANA: The Hidden Episode 3
by Extraordinary Royalty
Summary: It's been ten years since Hachiko made her confession to Nana. With all the drama out of the way, two new people are coming to the annual visit to room 707. hint hint from part2. please review!


**Wow! I finished this story a lot sooner than I thought! For anyone who was reading my other story, **_**Extraordinary Royalty**_**, don't worry! I'm working on it! Now, onto the story…**

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Yazawa Ai, who are basically everyone except Shizuka, and I don't own Tsuchiya Anna's songs, Lucy or Kuroi Namida. But I own this story!

_Nana, I cherish every moment we spent together—even ten years from now. We may have cut a different path through life, we may have found other people to love, but room 707 always brings us back together, just like fate._

_Hachiko, it's been ten years. Many things have changed since then. Little Satsuki has gotten big now. Perhaps she and Shizuka can be the close friends we couldn't be. I'll see you in room 707. Everyone will be waiting._

**Yeah yeah**

**Yeah yeah**

**Yeah yeah**

**Can't fall in love**

**Hey!**

**Baby I'm standing alone**

**Wasurenu rainy day**

**Anata no kage wo otte**

**And it's over suna no youni**

**I sigh every night. I scream like a child**

**Shizuka ni tadayou sorrow**

**Please please God, tsumi wo yurushite**

**I don't need to hide no more**

**Aoku hikaru hou e**

**Nagarateku just keep goin' on**

**You got the chance now**

**You got the power**

**Kizuite so true yourself**

**I Show you my life now**

**I Show you my love now**

**I Show you everything yeah yeah**

**You'd better change now**

**You gotta catch now**

**Kawaranai so be yourself**

**I'll show you my strength now**

**I'll show you my love now**

**I'll show you everything yeah yeah**

**Baby don't be afraid**

**Yeah yeah**

**Yeah yeah**

**Yeah yeah**

**Can't fall in love**

**Yeah yeah**

**Yeah yeah**

**Yeah yeah**

**Keep goin' on**

"Satsuki, if you keep dragging behind, I'll leave you."

"Coming, Mama!"

_Hey, Nana, it seems like it was just yesterday that we were living together. It seems like it was just yesterday that I made a complete fool of myself, thinking that you would leave me for Ren. But, because of you, I met Takumi, and now I have my beautiful daughter Satsuki. I honestly have no regrets about meeting you…_

"Shizuka, hurry up! Everyone's waiting for us! You don't want everyone to start without us, do you?"

"No! I wanna see the fireworks!"

"Come on! You look so pretty in your yukata!"

_Hachiko, I've avoided you for so many years. I've avoided everyone. I've been a coward. Hopefully you don't hate me for all that I've done. I can't wait to see you all._

Nana and Shizuka walked down the street to go to the apartment Nana lived in ten years ago. Shizuka was now eight, and she looked exactly like her mother. She had a slightly pale face, short black hair that just reached past her chin, and she had big, gray eyes. To hold her hair back, she had a yellow headband on to match the yellow yukata her mother bought her. Nana, on the other hand, looked a little different. Now 30, she grew her hair out a little, and pulled it back into a bun. She didn't wear as much makeup now, but she still had her red lipstick on. She still had the same slender figure. Nana had a red yukata on.

"Mama?" Shizuka asked.

"Yes, dear?" Nana answered.

"Do you think that Satsuki and I will be friends like you and Mrs. Ichinose?" Nana stopped walking and looked at her daughter.

"No, Shizuka." She started. Shizuka looked down. "You can be better friends than Mrs. Ichinose and I." Shizuka then smiled. They continued walking and came across a candy shop. They didn't stop there, but Nana promised her daughter that they'd go another time. The walk seemed so short with Shizuka because she kept her mother very entertained looking at all the things that Nana had seen with Hachiko. She spent their entire walk telling Shizuka all the stores and landmarks that she asked about. Finally, they arrived to the apartment. "Shizuka, there is no elevator and the room is on the seventh floor. You understand?"

"Yes, Mama." They walked up the seven flights of stairs and opened the door.

Hachiko and Satsuki walked across the bridge that would lead to the apartment. Suddenly, Satsuki stopped and jumped into the grass. A orange butterfly fluttered out of the grass onto her nose. She giggled.

"Satsuki," Hachiko said. "If you keep stopping like this, we're going to be late." Satsuki rose from the ground and the butterfly flew away. She then ran towards her mother. Now ten years old, her hair was just a little longer and she had pigtails in her hair. She and her mother had on matching blue yukata with yellow swirls at the bottom. Hachiko had a high ponytail in her hair and natural colored makeup on. They were almost there. When they finally arrived, they opened the door and saw everyone. Yasu, Shin-chan, Nobu, and finally, Nana and Shizuka. Everyone began to chatter in excitement since they all were finally together again, with two new guests. Hachiko ran and hugged everyone, and looked at Nana, who sat silent with Shizuka. She walked over with Satsuki to the other two and was face to face with Nana. After looking at each other for a while, they embraced each other in a hug.

"I missed you, Hachiko." Nana said.

"I missed you more!" Hachiko said back. When their hug broke apart, she knelt down to the little black haired girl and said, "And who is this little beauty?"

"My name is Shizuka." Shizuka answered.

"Nice to meet you, Shizuka," Hachiko said. "My name is Nana, just like your mother, but you can call me Hachiko. Your mother gave me that nickname" Nana and Shizuka both smiled.

"Why?" the little dark-haired girl asked.

"Because she reminded me of a dog…" Nana reminisced. Hachiko gently pushed Satsuki in front of her.

"You're not going to be quiet all night, are you, honey?" she questioned. Satsuki bowed to Nana and Shizuka.

"It's very nice to meet you! I'm Satsuki." She said. Shizuka was first to speak after she and her mother bowed.

"It's very nice to meet you, too!" with that said, the two ran off to go play together. Nana and Hachiko both smiled. Everyone else came to join Nana and Hachiko's private conversation.

"Look at you two over there playing around the apartment!" Shin-chan said. Everyone laughed.

"I have to admit," Yasu chimed in. "the two look exactly like you. Perhaps they can become best friends."

"It's so great to see all of us here together again," Nobu changed the subject. "even though we're old now…" he laughed.

"Yeah, right!" Shin-chan said. "I'm still in my twenties!" everyone laughed again. They shared many laughs and many memories together. They didn't mention any of the bad times, because they were too painful. After a while, everyone went outside and watched Satsuki and Shizuka run and play around. Without thinking, Hachiko leaned over and rested her head on Nana's shoulder. Nana looked shocked for a moment, but then smiled, remembering comforting her like that.

Pretty soon, it was time to light the fireworks. Everyone lit up sparklers and looked at each other's overjoyed expressions. Not too much later, Shizuka and Satsuki fell fast asleep in their mother's arms. Everyone else looked at the stars and went back inside.

_Nana, it's been way too long since the last time I saw you. It felt good knowing that you were there. Our daughters really hit it off tonight. Who knows? We can probably be connected by our children. That would be wonderful._

_Hachiko, I would love to see you again and again. Seeing you tonight made me realize how much I missed you being near me. Maybe our daughters can share that closeness. Only time can tell us that, though._

Ten Years Later

_My name is Satsuki and I am 20 years old. I've had a pretty much glamorous life, since my dad had lots of time and money to spend on my mom. He really didn't like to hang out much with my mom's friends, though, but I remember one year, I met her friend's daughter, and we really hit it off. Sadly, when I was fifteen and she was thirteen, my dad had us move to Osaka, and I hadn't recently seen her. I'm leaving to Tokyo to visit an old friend of mine. It's taking longer than usual, though for there is a terrible snowstorm._

Satsuki walked up and down the aisles of the subway to find a seat. She stopped when she saw a guitar in one seat.

"Nice guitar, miss!" Satsuki said amused. A young lady with short, black hair and heavy red lipstick looked up.

"Thanks." She said.

"Um," Satsuki hesitated. "is this seat taken?" the other woman moved her guitar and patted the seat smiling. "Thanks a lot!"

"Anytime."

"You look familiar…"

"So do you. My name's Shizuka." They shook each other's hands.

**Asu nante konai you ni to negatta yoru, kazoekirenai**

**Kazaritsukenaide kono mama no watashi de ikite yuku tame**

**Nani ga hitsuyou**

**Jibun sae shinjirezu, nani wo shinjitara ii no**

**Kotae wa chikasugite mienai**

**Kuroi namida nagasu**

**Watashi ni wa nani mo nakute, kanashisugite**

**Kotoba ni sae nara nakute  
Karadajuu ga itami dashite**

**Taerarenai, hitori de wa**

**That's the end of my NANA trilogy! Thanks to all who read, and special thanks to all who reviewed! I may write more to it, but it's not a sure thing yet. Anyway, I'm off to work on my other story now! Bye!**


End file.
